Una Conversación Interesante
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: o Bueno, a ver, es una especie de ¿Que pasaría si?... Esta cortito! Leanlo y dejenme Reviews va? KIM o
1. Odio?

Por enésima ves consecutiva... ¡NADA DE ESTO ES MIO! N/A: Excepto las ganas de poner a los personajes en esta situación. Buajaja A ver dedicatorias??? A mis autores preferidos... por abrirme los ojillos a una nueva generación de fics "ANTI - VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE"  
  
Léanlo y dejen Reviews al final si se les antoja (y si no también)  
  
Bye...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pues es una convención de Aurores no?, tengo derecho a estar aquí.  
  
-Esta bien... ¿Y quien es el?  
  
-Realmente te importa?  
  
-Siempre me ha importado, quiero saber el nombre del hombre al que odiare, quiero saber el nombre que repetiré una y otra vez en mi cabeza.  
  
-Siempre tan idiota..  
  
-Idiota no, perseverante  
  
-Pues no eras tan perseverante antes no?  
  
-No tiene nada que ver contigo mi perseverancia.  
  
-Nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo nada de lo que pasaba contigo no es así?  
  
-Siempre tan delicada en tus comentarios amor.  
  
-Amor?... dejemos las cursilerías para los adolescentes, que a ti nunca se te dieron bien del todo igual.  
  
-Tan tierna... Pues te encantaban mis cursilerías.  
  
-No sabia que significaban... siempre tan ingenua no?  
  
-Siempre tan boba. Yo te rescate de ti misma y para que?  
  
-Para que me fuera con otro... ¡Dilo! Se que te mueres de ganas  
  
-No tiene nada que ver con eso.  
  
-Jodete... si no vas a ser honesto es tu problema, siempre lo ha sido... Antes simplemente no lo sabía.  
  
-Aun te duele, lo veo en tus ojos.  
  
-Me duele que? Haberte dejado?  
  
-Tu nunca me dejaste.  
  
-Y como llamas tu a fugarse con otro hombre a tus espaldas?  
  
-Una simple confusión.  
  
-Irónico, igual que como lo llamaba Harry.  
  
-No te atrevas a hablar de el.  
  
-¿Qué? Te duele pensar en el?, siempre los perros falderos extrañan a sus amos cuando estos se van.  
  
-Por eso me extrañaste tanto?  
  
-Se supone que me debería haber dolido?  
  
-No, solo te debió poner a pensar.  
  
-(*Risa Irónica*) Siempre tus comentarios "Agudos" me pusieron a pensar.  
  
-No se que quieres decir con eso.  
  
-Que sorpresa!  
  
-Me tomas por idiota, pero no puedo ser tan idiota si aun no me olvidas o si?  
  
-Hay amor, no te imaginas hace cuanto te olvide.  
  
-Si seguro Mione, seguro.  
  
-Me voy, en la pista de baile a mi si me esta esperando alguien  
  
-Huye, como siempre, que eso es raro en ti. Creo que he visto mas tu espalda que tu cara.  
  
-Tranquilo, en un rato vuelvo para seguir con nuestra (*Bostezo fingido*) como decirle?, interesante conversación.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
¿Lo continuo?.... Todo depende de los Reviews! (sin presiones eh?) 


	2. Ironia?

GRAXIAS POR LOS Reviews!! Me estaba muriendo por poner este capitulo!!! =oP lol...  
  
Bueno respuestas a los Reviews:  
  
Fritax: Oye tienes muchas preguntas!!! Jeje... prometo que se van a aclarar todas en los próximos capitulos...!!!  
  
Lady Amaris Moonless: MUY MUY inteligente tu comentario!!... si es algo así... ya verás con kien habla la niña =oP chaup!  
  
Elanor: Oye espero que de verdad salga algo con un minimo nivel de interes!! Jejeje =oP solo espero q sea algo diferente!  
  
Carla morgendorffer: Graxias por tu review!!! Ojala te guste lo que viene!! ;0) (oye no me golpees eH? Pero el Morgendoffer es por Clarissa?? Me gustaba mucho esa serie)  
  
Hika: Jajajaja... a mi también me gusta como pelean!!! (si es algo enfermo estamos enfermas las dos!) jejeje musas gracias...!!!  
  
Bueno Bueno! Yap... Señores MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos... a petición les doy...  
  
EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!  
  
-Te divertiste bailando?  
  
-Mas que nunca.  
  
-¿Mas que nunca?  
  
-Bueno, es un decir, ha habido mejores momentos en mi vida siendo totalmente honesta.  
  
-Me lo imaginé.  
  
-Seguro, que GRAN imaginación la tuya  
  
-Siempre, y, aun no me has dicho su nombre.  
  
-De que te puede servir?  
  
-No lo se, puedo intentar entender, ya que nunca supe que paso, tu carta fue tan confusa como las clases de Snape en Hogwarts.  
  
-Hogwarts, hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en el.  
  
-Irónico, yo pienso en el todos los días.  
  
-Hablando de gente que no puede superar el pasado.  
  
-Mejor aun, hablando de gente que aun le duele pensar el pasado.  
  
-*Risa Irónica*  
  
-Mi hermana se caso sabes?  
  
-Me alegro por ella, con quien?  
  
-Colin Creeves  
  
-El muchacho ese que andaba siempre detrás de Harry?  
  
-NO VUELBAS A MENCIONAR A HARRY!  
  
-Hay Ron, algún día deberás superarlo no crees?  
  
-SUPERAR QUE? EL ECHO DE QUE LO MATASTES?  
  
-Yo no lo maté, el se mato el mismo el día que se unió al lado oscuro.  
  
-NUNCA SE UNIO AL LADO OSCURO! Y TU LO SABES!  
  
-Yo no se nada, yo cumplí ordenes, lo encontré con Voldemort, tuve que denunciarlo. El no esta muerto.  
  
-Estar en Azkaban es incluso peor que morir Hermione y tu lo sabes. No lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlo! Tu nunca fuiste de las que traiciona a sus amigos, no entiendo que te puede haber echo cambiar tanto. Eres repugnante  
  
-Repugnante y todo, aun te brillan los ojitos al verme Ronald. Aun me amas.  
  
-No ya no, yo aun amo a aquella Hermione, no a esta bazofia que tengo enfrente, explícame que te paso?  
  
-Será en otro momento, allí viene mi novio, sabes? Por el cual te dejé?  
  
-¿EL?  
  
-Hola mi querido Ron.  
  
-Te presento a mi novio Ron, mi novio ___________  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Nombre del novio! PROX capitulo!!! 


	3. Miedo?

Waoo... ya vamos por el tercer capítulo!! Jejeje  
  
Respuestas:  
  
Jessi Weasley: Jeje.. ya verás ya veras... =oP  
  
Isa: Tranquila =oO wao!! Un poco confundida!! =oP pero vas bien... ya pronto se aclararan tus dudas  
  
Kumalo: Pupu =oP ya vas a ver... jejeje sabía que me ibas a odiar por dejarte con la duda de lo del novio Juas Juas que mala soy BUAJAJAJAJAJA eso me lo enseño un amigo... un tal Boris ahí... jejeje seguro te caería bien Kumalo... es lo mejor...  
  
Buehhhh seguimos señores antes de que se me vaya la inspiración a volar por Pakistán...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ TERCER CAPÍTULO /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¿DRACO Malfoy ES TU NOVIO? Maldición Hermione!! Te has vuelto loca?!  
  
-Pobretón Weasley! ¿Aun me tienes resentimiento por el colegio? Vamos supéralo eh?  
  
-TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO Malfoy.  
  
-Uy amor, esto se esta poniendo feo... yo mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos mi Hermione (Beso de despedida)(SE VA)  
  
-Vale vomitar ya o espero a que me expliques y luego te echo el waffle encima?  
  
-*Risita* Ron que ocurrente... pero no encuentro la razón de tus nauseas.  
  
-¿CÓMO? Osea que no te parece repugnante la simple mención de TU besándote con la víbora de Malfoy?  
  
-No de echo, repugnante sería tu besándote con el... Ups mejor no te doy ideas.  
  
-Si tienes miedo de que yo te lo quite no puedes estar muy segura de su interés o si?  
  
-Uy que mordaz Ronald, se te debe haber quemado tu última neurona pero cuidado, mucho cuidado.  
  
-¿Por qué? Me vas a mandar a matar con tu novio Mortifago.  
  
-Uy repito mejor dejemos de darnos ideas mutuas de venganza...  
  
-Esto aclara muchas cosas no?... El echo de la traición a Harry, y nadie sospecharía de una mentira de la ejemplar Hermione Granger.  
  
-Hay Ronald, deja la estupidez, todo el mundo sabe que mi Draco no es ningún mortifago.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que la gente "cree" saber Hermione, por ejemplo, yo creía saber que tu eras una persona, ahora me doy cuenta que eres una mutación de banshee... sabes las cosas cambian.  
  
-*Cara de odio* Ronald Weasley te lo advierto, no te metas mas allá, deja a Harry en Azkaban, deja las cosas como son, que así tenían que ser.  
  
-Es eso una amenaza?  
  
-Tómatelo como tu quieras.  
  
-Me estas amenazando entonces... pues yo no me la daría de gallita de pelea Granger, después de todo, tu nunca fuiste nada sin nosotros.  
  
-CALLATE Weasley  
  
-Una simple sabelotodo... todos te odiaban, nadie te veía, solo Harry y yo  
  
-TE LO ADVIERTO CALLATE!  
  
-Nunca tuviste amigos reales, solo nosotros dos, es mas, no me sorprendería que Draco estuviese contigo, solo para quitarme lo que yo quería, y no por lo que tu significabas.  
  
-DEMONIOS RONALD CALLTE YA!  
  
-Todos te están viendo Hermione... OH No! Se te va a derrumbar tu torre de mujer feliz y sin complejos...  
  
-Eres un enfermo, te aprovechas de mis miedos, de mis puntos débiles, que conoces bien, por haber sido mi amigo.  
  
-Tu misma lo dijiste "haber sido" mas no ser... no te debo nada Hermione Granger, nada...  
  
-*Hermione se calma recupera el tono sarcástico* Si me debes algo Weasley, y creo que sería bueno hablar de eso inmediatamente.  
  
-Adelante, créeme Hermione, no te temo...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Uy... a ver que opinan??... Quórum de 2 Reviews mas para seguirlo... BYEE!!! 


	4. Muerte?

Megera1: A mi no me parece nada antihigienico...!! jejeje =oP pero bueenoo a Ron pos si... ¿qué se puede hacer? Juas juas....  
  
FleurBeauxbatons : Musas Gracias =oP!!! Me alegra q te guste!!  
  
Caroline Richardson: Ya verás que tiene q ver Harry en todo esto...! jejeje muchas gracias...!!!  
  
J. Weasley: Oye lo lamento mucho pucha =o(.... no puedo hacer nada...!! te he decepcionado BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Les aconsejo que no lean este capítulo... si lo hacen no se aceptan tomatazos... tan leyéndolo bajo su propio riesgo!!! Advierto que es el ultimo...! y esta triste y macabro.. pero para esto iba desde que empecé... y no lo puedo cambiar...  
  
MUSAS GRACIAS A KUMALO... que me dio ideas para terminar este fic... TQM!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/ Cuarto y último Capitulo /*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Entonces? ¿Qué es eso que te debo?  
  
-No aquí Ronald, no se puede hablar aquí.  
  
-Uy que mística te pones Hermione...  
  
-Mística no, con criterio, honestamente, no sería lógico hablar aquí.  
  
-Ok a donde iremos?  
  
-Vamos a mi hotel, queda cerca de aquí.  
  
-Vamos, siempre y cuando esto no sea un intento por meterte en mis pantalones.  
  
-*Risa Irónica* Ups, me has descubierto!!!  
  
-*Ron y Hermione caminando por la calle*  
  
-Siempre lo supe, nunca pudiste resistirte a mis encantos.  
  
-¿Cómo podría? Sobretodo cuando hablabas con la boca llena, lo encontraba, mmm como decirlo.... ¡Encantador!  
  
-Encantador era tu cabello cuando te acababas de despertar  
  
-No tanto como tu túnica de gala en 4to.  
  
-Ni como tus dientes de conejo en los tres primeros cursos.  
  
-Pero como te encantaban mis dientes de conejo.  
  
-Y como te reías tu cuando hablaba con la boca abierta.  
  
^Llegan al hotel y suben a la habitación^  
  
-Entonces Granger, habla...  
  
-Ron, el día que te dejé, lo hice, pues por una razón lógica.  
  
-¿Si? No fue solo tus ganas de perra en celo?  
  
-Calma Weasley, vamos a comenzar a hablar en serio, dejemos las ironías un rato.  
  
-Ok  
  
-Entonces, el punto es que... Me dijeron algo, y por eso paso todo lo que paso.  
  
-Si vas a hablar termina de hablar, sino avísame y me voy a mi casa.  
  
-Donde te espera Padma Patil no?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?  
  
-Lo supe antes de dejarte Weasley, me estabas engañando.  
  
-¿¡Como lo supiste!?  
  
-Ronald yo los sabía todo...  
  
-Uy si... se me había olvidado Hermione la sabelotodo...  
  
-*Hermione usa un tono triste* No Hermione la ingenua.  
  
-Hermione, fue cosa de una sola noche! Yo no te iba a dejar por Padma! Nunca me pasó por la mente.  
  
-Uy si, solo estuvieron juntos para pasar el rato no?  
  
-Pues si, fue poco tiempo.  
  
-¿Y tienes idea de cómo me hizo sentir eso a mi Weasley? Sentía que no valía para ti, que no te satisfacía, no solo me dolía el echo de que te hubiese perdido como novio, el echo de que mi MEJOR AMIGO me engañara era lo no que podía aguantar. Y Harry, el también lo sabía y nunca dijo nada.  
  
-Es cierto, pero éramos jóvenes Hermione, no estábamos pensando en consecuencias mayores.  
  
-TU NO!!! PERO YO SI RONALD! YO QUERÍA PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONTIGO!  
  
-Por Dios Hermione, teníamos 17 años!  
  
-PERO YO ESTABA MUY CLARA...!! USTEDES ERAN MIS UNICOS AMIGOS RON!! LOS UNICOS... Y ME ENGAÑARON... Y CON SU ENGAÑO, ME MARCARON DE POR VIDA.  
  
-Calma Hermione...  
  
-NO PUEDO!!  
  
-*Ron asustado* Hermione estas fuera de control, Mione, por favor, cálmate...  
  
-*Hermione llorando y descontrolada* Me mataron Ronald, Harry y tu me dieron la muerte el día que me traicionaron.  
  
-No quisimos hacerlo Hermione  
  
-PERO LO HICIERON!... ME SENTÍA TAN SOLA RONALD! DESPUÉS QUE TE DEJE NO ME HABLABAN... Y MI UNICO AMIGO ERA DRACO... MI NOVIO... VAYA AMIGO EH? UN MORTIFAGO  
  
-Con que mortifago eh?...  
  
-CALLA... SOLO ESCUCHA... DRACO... ERA LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME ESCUCHABA, LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PARECIA PREOCUPARSE POR MI, Y LUEGO, LO CONOCI A EL, EL, QUE ME PROMETIA VENGANZA CONTRA ESOS QUE ME HABÍAN LASTIMADO. EL QUE ME PROMETIA PODER... ¡PERO YO NO QUERÍA PODER! SOLO QUERÍA DEJAR DE LLORAR... SOLO QUERÍA DEJAR DE SUFRIR! SOLO QUERÍA SUPERAR EL PASADO!  
  
-Yo te ayudaré Mione.. y Harry también si lo sacamos de Azkaban.  
  
-YA ES MUY TARDE RONALD... YA ES MUY TARDE PARA EVITARLO, LA SIENTES ACERCÁNDOSE NO ES ASÍ?... MI MAESTRO ME HA ENSEÑADO MUCHO RONALD... MUCHO... PERO CON GRANDES SACRIFICIOS Y PARA QUE?... ESTO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO NO SE PUEDE LLAMAR VIDA... NO SOY LIBRE...  
  
-Calma Hermione por favor... ven conmigo...  
  
-¡NO TE ACERQUES! Harry me quitó la libertad Ronald... sin su apoyo me sentí encerrada en mi burbuja de nuevo... Por eso le quité lo mismo que el me quito a mi, mi libertad, mis ganas de vivir, mis sueños, mi esperanza...  
  
-Por eso lo enviaste a Azkaban!  
  
-SE LO MERECIA!  
  
-Por dios Hermione estas hablando de Harry! Tu amigo!  
  
-Nunca fue mi amigo, y tu tampoco Ron, Harry me quitó mi libertad, y tu... tu me quitaste mi vida... estoy maldita Ron, por siempre... no puedo salirme del pozo oscuro en el que entre buscando venganza... solo me queda, terminar de encontrarla y morir, rezando porque alguien se apiade de mi alma desequilibrada.  
  
-De que te va a servir eso?  
  
-No lo se pero siempre será mejor que aquí...  
  
-Hermione.. piensa... no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.  
  
-*Risa demente* Tienes miedo no es así?... La hueles llegando, aproximándose a ti, huele a lágrimas verdad?, a sangre, lo se, cuantas veces la he olido, cuando tengo ganas de acabar con todo, con dejarme ir, y tengo mi varita en mis manos, dos simples palabras y el sufrimiento acaba... pero no... tenía que acabar... tenia que ser maldita hasta el final...*Hermione se levanta y toma su varita* ¿Ya has adivinado que es lo que me debes Ronald Weasley?  
  
-No te voy a suplicar, has lo que tengas que hacer, de todos modos moriré, hoy mañana o dentro de 100 años, mejor que sea en tus manos, manos de alguien a quien amé, y no en manos de un ser odiado, o del simple destino.  
  
-Al no suplicar le quitas la diversión, pero ya he llegado muy lejos para parar aquí... Adiós mi amor...  
  
-Adios mi niña... nos vemos allá abajo...  
  
-Avada Kedavra mi vida...*Una luz verde sale de la punta de la varita de Hermione dándole a Ron en el pecho*  
  
-Concluido esto, puedo descansar en paz, dejaré esta carta confesando todo, Harry ya no debe estar encadenado, porque desde hoy yo voy a ser libre... Avada Kedavra Querida Mione... 


End file.
